


【卡鸣卡】论同居

by kknristhebest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kknristhebest/pseuds/kknristhebest
Summary: 32-year-old Hatake Kakashi/18-year-old Uzumaki narutoHappy Ending
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 7





	【卡鸣卡】论同居

*32社畜卡x18岁高中毕业鸣  
*无聊时写出的产物，可能一会就删了

*不是卡卡西醉了，是我醉了

*ooc严重，不喜慎入

—————————————————

“成年人的世界就是由酒精和止痛药组成的泡沫，一碰就会碎的连渣滓都不剩。”

三十二岁的卡卡西在鸣人的十八岁成人礼上是这样对他说的。摇晃着手里的啤酒易拉罐，剩了个浅底的啤酒碰撞着铝制外壳，发出唰啦唰啦的声响。

“你醉了，卡卡西。”旁边搀扶着他的少年声音里含的是无法掩饰的担忧，“你真的醉了。”

我没有。卡卡西本来是想这样说的，但酒精带给他的一阵阵飘渺和一脚踩下去像踩了个空的失重感让他无从抵赖这个事实。

他，混迹于酒桌善于应酬的旗木卡卡西，今天也确实稍微太放肆了点。

“我带你回去。”

已经是凌晨一点了，过了末班车的时间，街上空空荡荡，也鲜少有出租车驶过。偶尔有几辆装着劣质马达的摩托车呼啸着驶过，留给人行道上的鸣人和卡卡西一嘴烟尘和震得人耳鸣的巨响声。

“去死吧。”鸣人气的使劲啐了一口口水，试图把鼻腔和口腔里的烟土味吐掉。

“年轻真———好啊，”和团烂泥一样搭在他肩上的卡卡西却满不在乎，甚至还踉跄地对着摩托车的背影举起了易拉罐：“来！我敬你们一个！”

麻烦你振作一点啊卡卡西。

他比鸣人还要高上几厘米。虽然鸣人放平时打死都不肯承认这一点，但现在他是真的感觉自己要倒下去了。鸣人半扛半拖着他在一家24小时营业的便利店停下，把卡卡西勉强扶在一根路灯柱上便匆匆跑进去买了点苏打水。对，扶在上面，因为卡卡西醉的根本站不稳。

“喝点水吧。“鸣人负重走了这么久又渴又累，拧开水瓶咕嘟咕嘟自己先灌下去了半瓶。随便用袖子抹了一下嘴便递给卡卡西。后者不像平时那样避嫌，直接嘴对着瓶口喝了几大口。反倒让鸣人红了脸。

这样做就像是接吻了吧。

“路灯的灯光是暖色的，鸣人。”

卡卡西喝了几口水好像稍微清醒了点，能说出几句有逻辑的话，却还是意味不明：“你说，路灯光之所以是暖色的，是因为想给我们这种人一些温度吗？真正有归宿的人一定不会晚归的吧。”

鸣人哑然，一时间不知道该回应些什么。如今只有他和卡卡西两个人立在街上，入了夜的初秋已经开略显寒意，秋风打着卷地钻进人领口里让人不自觉地打冷颤。空气中是夜晚独有的萧瑟气息，是人们一天奔走忙碌之后沉淀下来的气味。卡卡西眼神带着醉酒的涣散，就这样呆呆地站在路灯下，许久才低低叹了口气。

“走吧。”

鸣人曾经去过卡卡西租的公寓一次，在一个看起来年代已经古早了的小区里，老式的公寓楼装的电梯也老化的不行，摇摇欲坠，鸣人无精打采地盯着电梯上挂着的一个勉强算是在发光的白炽灯泡，一边担忧着自己的生命安全。

卡卡西把客厅的灯打开。随手就把自己身上背着的包往地板上一扔，鞋子也是脱了之后随便一踢，鸣人见状连忙搀扶着他躺到沙发上，转身去翻他的冰箱。

“你有蜂蜜吗？我给你冲点解酒的蜂蜜水。”打开冰箱门的一瞬间他就感觉自己问了句废话，冰箱里满满当当的囤着的都是速食产品和鸡蛋，别说是蜂蜜了，就是连正常人类吃的蔬菜都不见有一片。

“你还要我多吃绿叶菜吗…”鸣人只能妥协，倒了杯热水递给瘫在沙发上的一坨散发着酒气的银色烂泥，“先担心下你自己会不会因为营养不良死掉吧。”

“没办法，社畜哪还有什么时间做饭。”卡卡西眯起眼，用手掩住自己的眼睛，“麻烦关下灯谢谢，灯太晃眼了。”

于是两个人就这样静默地坐在黑暗里，透过窗外霓虹灯牌打进来的灯光也勉强算能看得清楚，却像是把外界和这个房子分割成了两半一样。一半繁华，一半落寞。

鸣人的眼睛逐渐适应了黑暗，开始打量着四周的一切。这个房子是卡卡西租的，他知道。装修朴素甚至可以说是有点简陋，没有任何装饰，显得空空荡荡。因为房子古早所以天花板压得格外的矮，逼仄的人喘不上气，衣架上挂着几件款式简单的风衣，却都是又素颜色又深，虽然有好几件，但对比起来确实是没什么两样。

卡卡西是个枯燥的人。鸣人曾经取笑过他的一身烟火气，世俗且圆滑。为了万恶的金钱和便利店的打折券每天奔波，活生生的把自己过成了“红尘之中的凡人”，他记得这是自己的原话。

但如今看来屋子里陈设的一切都让鸣人感到无比压抑，屋子里色彩唯一惹眼的也就只有列在角落书柜里那几本小黄书，每一本的封皮都微微卷起泛黄，显然已经被主人翻了无数遍。单调又乏味，真不是人能过的生活。

“录取通知书收到了吗？”本安静的像是睡着一般的男人在静默中突然开口，吓了鸣人一跳。

“收到了，T大。”T大是在木叶市里的顶尖大学，放在整个火之国排行也是数一数二。

“那很好啊，你可以留在这里了。”沙发上的人依旧是懒懒地说着，“搬家收拾的怎么样了？”

“差不多了。”鸣人有一搭没一搭地应着，显然心思没在这个话题上面。

“瞧你这四处乱看的鬼样子，是不是又在嫌弃我家的装修了，”就算他没有在看男人，也知道卡卡西的脸上绝对又露出了那种温柔又苦涩的微笑。

“没有。”鸣人罕见地用严肃的语气反驳了卡卡西。

“我只是在想，卡卡西。你孤单吗？”

卡卡西久违地没有有问必答，许久他低低应了一声。

“孤独和忙碌是成年人的常态，鸣人。”

所以卡卡西常常会羡慕鸣人身上那蓬勃的少年气，每次待在他身边的时候都会觉得自己也年轻了不少。被领导虐待一天下来疲惫和早晚高峰挤地铁的焦躁都会在见到少年的灿烂笑容那一刻一扫而空，让他觉得日子还有希望，每天也有了些盼头。

酒劲上来了，他突然觉得头痛欲裂。鸣人匆忙跑到他卧室里的床头柜翻止疼药，手忙脚乱之中他一脚踢上了柜子，疼的呲牙咧嘴。一本存折却在不经意中掉到了地上。秉着有秘密不看王八蛋的原则，鸣人屏住呼吸瞥了门外的卡卡西一眼。小心翼翼地翻开了存折，借着床头灯昏暗的灯光看清了上面的数字，差点没叫出声来。

我操。这是鸣人默念着计数制数完一串数位之后唯一的感想，我勒个大草，原来卡卡西的穷都他妈是装的啊，合着自己抱到了富豪的大腿啊。

“卡卡西？”他冷静了下思绪，按捺住抱着卡卡西大喊爹的冲动把药片递到卡卡西的手心里，小心试探道，“你为什么要住在这里？”

明明可以去更好的地方过更优越的生活，鸣人不明白他为什么要把自己困在这种鬼地方。

“怎么，不可以吗？”

“也不是不可以，就觉得你明明可以过得更好。”

沙发上的人闻言叹了口气，撑着自己上半身坐起。鸣人能感觉到男人在注视着自己，如此赤裸裸，毫无掩饰遮蔽的目光居然让鸣人紧张到起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

“有什么区别呢？”

是啊，有什么区别呢。一个人独自穿越过纸醉金迷灯红酒绿的都市，被忙碌和孤独感吞噬之后还会留下什么呢？对于每天都在被过度消耗亏空到只剩下一具躯壳的卡卡西来说，住在哪里，吃什么真的很重要吗？

那存折上的数字也只是一串数字，代表不了任何东西。鸣人意识到他平时的节省很大一部分只是因为没必要，没必要折腾，没必要享受生活。即使花再多的钱，住再高档的小区也买不来为他留一盏灯的那个人，买不了一个归宿。

他只是想要个家吧。

卡卡西是残缺的，纵使每天巨大的工作量和酒精的自我麻痹让他感觉无限趋于完整，他依旧是残缺的。

见鸣人一时不语，他又重新把自己放倒在了沙发上：“你走吧，我累了。”

“我想再陪你一会，你睡吧，睡着了我就走。”

卡卡西闻言阖上了眼，不过一会就感觉眼皮胶着在了一起。很快地就睡死过去。

所以当第二天他醒来看到餐桌上摆着烤好的面包和鸡蛋培根的时候，以为有田螺姑娘半夜造访到自己家里来了。

从厨房里探出来个金色的脑袋：“你醒了啊卡卡西！早啊！”

“早…”卡卡西看了一眼餐桌上摆满的早饭，有些惊讶道：“都是你做的？”

鸣人解下围裙扔到一边，挽起袖子，给卡卡西看了一眼胳膊上被油烫出来的几个大泡：“第一次做饭，付出了点代价。”

卡卡西宿醉未解，懒得带追究鸣人昨晚到底为什么留宿在了他家。八成也不会说实话，只会找些公交车停运的烂借口敷衍他罢了，这小子年纪越大越不可爱。他去厕所简单的洗漱了一下坐定到餐桌前。正想叉起一块培根的时候却被一把从餐桌另一端伸过来的叉子拦下，金属碰撞的声音格外扎耳，引得卡卡西眉头一皱，不满地抬头看着笑的诡异而又滑头的鸣人。

“卡卡西，你还没满足我生日愿望呢。”

“你有什么生日愿望？”

卡卡西觉得头大，如果能用钱解决倒也还好，只不过面前这个小子从不按套路出牌，不可能是买点东西就能逃过去的。

果然，鸣人眼里闪着光，兴奋地拉住卡卡西的手问出了他这辈子想破脑袋都可能想不出来的问题。

“我们同居吧！”

？

“真的！”鸣人滔滔不绝，好像是有备而来，“我认识一个很靠谱的房东正在租房！就在我的学校旁边离你单位也不远！”

不字的b还没发出口，卡卡西就看到面前的少年一脸可怜巴巴：“求你了求你了！这是我一生的请求！难道你不喜欢我吗！”

“我知道你喜欢我我也喜欢你！所以我们一起住好不好！我再也不会让你一个人寂寞守空房了！”

“谁他妈寂寞守空房啊？不是，谁喜欢你了？？”虽然说人到中年，不过大叔也是会有脾气的好不好？

“你喜欢我！你就是喜欢我！”

鸣人大半个上身都向前倾，拉着卡卡西的手无理地大声喊着令人害臊的话语。咖啡袅袅升起的雾模糊了他的视线。良久，不知道是被少年死皮赖脸的精神还是早饭的香气打动了，卡卡西突然噗嗤笑出了声。

“好，一起住。”

“耶！！”鸣人兴奋到简直要一脚踹破屋顶。

“那我们养只猫好不好？”

“好。”卡卡西看着眼前少年一脸青春无极限的样子，只能无奈地顺了他。

“那给他取名什么呢？”鸣人期待的样子就像是在产房外踱步的父亲。

“叫naruto怎么样？”中年人坏笑着，毫不留情地挑战着他的尊严底线，“就叫naruto。”

“你好混蛋啊！”

“那不养了。”

“你们大人真的都不要脸啊！！”

  
———————END———————


End file.
